Un loco intento de asesinato
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Tras fracasar una y otra vez tras su combate con Mana, Jessica Bailey es enviada a espiar a Shidou como castigo, pero tan pronto ve la oportunidad de matarlo y vengarse, decide hacerlo pese a las órdenes de Westcott. Sin saberlo, el destino les deparará una sorpresa a ambos.
1. Chapter 1

Dios, no sé qué decir al respecto. Sé que no es posible nada de lo que he escrito, pero le verdad me ha gustado mucho hacerlo. Esta pareja no existe en realidad en la obra, ni siquiera un guiño a su existencia como lo tienen Ellen o la profesora de Shidou. Por alguna extraña razón mi mente empezó a escribir sobre ello y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba terminado. Sin más que decir, aquí está.

* * *

Date a Live.

Historias cortas.

Un loco intento de asesinato

Jessica Bailey había fallado tantas veces en contra de los espíritus que Westcott se vio obligado a mandarla en una misión de espionaje al igual que lo hacía con Ellen, pero en esta ocasión no habría DEM que la ayudara ni equipo para usar en contra de las chicas, únicamente sería ella valiéndose por sí misma.

—Como detesto esto—se quejaba ella—. Tener que mudarme frente a la casa de esos tontos.

La castaña lanzaba insultos cada tres segundos ya que ahora debía vivir frente al enemigo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

—Mientras yo me aburro aquí, Ellen seguro disfruta de mi ausencia—por más que ella quería despejar su mente, la imagen de su líder disfrutando de las simulaciones de batalla la hacía rabia—. Pero bueno, solo es una misión más y ya después regresó a mi puesto.

El solo pensar en que muy pronto regresaría a usar su equipo evitaba que se volviera loca como para a ir a atacar de frente al enemigo.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Con ayuda de unos binoculares, se dedicó a ver hacia la casa de enfrente donde logró reconocer a la Princesa y al resto de las chicas. Parecía que todas se iban a ir, pero atrás de ellas se encontraba Itsuka Shidou. El solo verlo la hizo rabiar ya que ella lo culpaba de muchos de sus fracasos.

Las chicas parecían despedirse de él, por lo que intuyó de que probablemente él se quedara solo. Contando a cada una de los espíritus, de inmediato supo que él se encontraría solo, quizás indefenso y tal vez sin saber que su nueva vecina era en realidad una de los mejores elementos de DEM.

Sí, esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Por fin se podría vengar de todos y regresar a su vieja gloria.

—Serás mío, Itsuka Shidou.

La mujer rápidamente dejó su puesto de vigilancia para ir a buscar entre sus maletas un buen vestido que le hiciera juego con su belleza natural. Su mente estaba preparada para vengarse y humillar al hermano de quién la había derrotado hace mucho. No había forma alguna de que su plan fallase.

Ella rápidamente encontró un hermoso vestido negro con el que lucía fabulosa resaltando sus atributos y que dejaba lucir sus bien torneadas piernas las cuales se vieron ayudadas con un par de sandalias de tacón del mismo color. Tan pronto se miró al espejo, supo que era el momento de ir al hogar del chico y hacerle pasar el peor rato de su vida, y si se podía, lo capturaría como regalo para su superior.

No había falla alguna. Salió disparada de su habitación bajando rápido las escaleras y saliendo para cruzar la calle hasta aquella tranquila residencia la cual se volvería un caos. Nada parecía salir mal y ella lo sabía. Solo faltaban escasos pasos para llegar, tocar, seducir y asesinar; nada que no haya hecho antes.

«Por fin me podré vengar de ti, Itsuka Shidou»

La puerta de la residencia se abría, ya faltaba tan poco.

—¿Eh? ¿Eres tú de nuevo?... ¡Oye! ¡Cuidado por donde pisas!

—¿Qué?

Y como si el destino no fuera cruel con ella, una cáscara de banana se encontraba en el suelo la cual pisó haciéndola caer encima del Itsuka quien llevaba un bote de basura el cual derramó todo sobre la bella mujer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, pero la respuesta que recibió vino en forma de sollozos—. ¡Oye! ¡No llores!

—¡¿Por qué no habría de llorar?! —gritó ella mientras tomaba el chico de su camisa—. ¡Tú y esas chicas solo me han causado desgracias desde que los conozco! ¡Incluso me vestí elegante para tratar de seducirte y matarte solo para terminar embarrada de porquería! ¿Acaso no crees que ya he tenido mucho con que DEM me castigara espiándolos?

Jessica se dio cuenta del error que cometió tras gritarle a Shidou. Parecía que la pobre estaba destinada a fracasar, incluso sospechaba que ese chico no iba a poder ser seducido por ella por la cantidad de chicas hermosas con las que convivía como para prestarle atención a una anciana.

Todo esto era un desastre, sin embargo él trato de calmarla recibiendo insultos en otro idioma que desconocía. ¿Qué podía hacer para tranquilizarla? Pedirle que dejara de llorar nuevamente no era una opción, ni tampoco decirle que si se podía ir pese a lo que le acababa de confesar. ¿Entonces que podía hacer?

—Oye… ¿Jessica? —le habló él con una voz suave que llamó la atención de la mayor—. Creo que ese vestido te queda muy bien.

—¿Eh?

—¡Digo! Creo que sí en verdad me hubieras tomado por sorpresa, creo que me hubiera quedado sin habla al verte—explicó él notando como ella se tranquilizaba un poco—. Déjame quitarte esto.

Con cuidado, él le quitó la basura que se encontraba su hermoso cabello. Sabía que todo lo que hacía era gracias a las experiencias que había tenido con las chicas, incluida la propia Ellen, pero esta era la segunda ocasión donde no recibía ayuda de Ratatoskr, llegando incluso a creer que Reine y el vice comandante se encontraban vigilando a las chicas para que no hicieran algún desastre.

Al observarla bien, su rostro parecía sincero en cuanto a sus emociones. No parecía ser que ella tratara de engañarlo, simplemente la vida no había sido justa para ella, al menos si él buscaba verlo por el lado de ella. A veces se maldecía por las decisiones que tomaba y ésta era una de ellas.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Preparé un poco de comida, pero creo que alcanzará para ti también.

—No necesito de tu lástima.

—No es lástima, simplemente quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió.

Shidou con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse notando que en verdad su vestido ahora estaba arruinado como uno de sus zapatos. Ella se encontraba humillada, pero sobretodo decepcionada de sí misma.

—Me duele—habló en tono bajo—. Me duelen las rodillas y mi tobillo derecho—ella sabía que se había raspado y que además se había lastimado justo en el pie cuyo zapato se le había roto el tacón.

El chico le sonrío esperando que ella confiara en él. Al agacharse, notó que las rodillas de ellas estaban raspadas, pero además de que su tobillo se encontraba inflamado probablemente por la caída que ambos sufrieron. Con cuidado, él desabrochó las sandalias para quitárselas notando como ella alzaba ligeramente su pie derecho mientras hacía gestos por el dolor.

—Está inflamado—dijo él.

—Gracias, Einstein.

—No tienes que llamarme así.

Viendo que de nada serviría enviarla de regreso a su hogar, decidió ir por la mejor opción que conocía. Con u rápido movimiento y intentando no avergonzarse en el acto, Shidou terminó cargando a Jessica la cual nuevamente comenzó a lanzarle insultos en otro idioma sin notar que su rostro había adquirido una coloración carmesí.

—¡Ya! ¡No me grites! —pedía él a la vez que intentaba no caer con ella—. Solo voy a curarte y a reparar tu ropa.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —exclamó ella mientras era dejada en el sofá—. ¡No me toques así nuevamente!

Shidou no pudo evitar suspirar. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero en fondo conocía perfectamente esa actitud como para saber que ella seguía triste.

Jessica miró como él se alejaba dentro de la casa. Nada de esto era lo que buscaba, ni mucho menos el ser humillada de tal forma en frente de un niño al que casi le doblaba la edad. De pronto notó que sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban con lágrimas que buscaban escapar reflejando lo que en verdad sentía en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Shidou con unas prendas las cuales le llenaron la atención.

—Estas son las prendas de Reine, creo que te pueden quedar perfectamente—dijo él mientras dejaba el conjunto de ropa a lado de la miembro de DEM.

—Eres mi enemigo. ¿Acaso no deberías odiarme y alegrarte por las desgracias que me suceden?

—La verdad no me importa si me quieres matar o no, sinceramente no es algo que me plazca hacer en primer lugar, pero tampoco me es justo dejarte así.

La castaña estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió como su tobillo se enfriaba de repente. Shidou le estaba aplicando un gel para desinflamar el cual la ayudaría con ese dolor que tanto la aquejaba. A los minutos de ser aplicado, la hinchazón bajó y el dolor ser había ido sorprendiendo mucho a la mayor.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo al chico, nuevamente sintió otra sensación en su cuerpo, pero esta ocasión fue como un ardor intenso seguido de una sensación de frescura el cual reconoció de inmediato. El chico se encontraba limpiando las heridas de sus rodillas con alcohol para después aplicarle unos parches para que las heridas cicatrizaran sin problema alguno.

—Ya quedó—dijo él mientras dejaba de lado sus cosas—. Oh cierto, ahorita te traigo algo de comer.

—Yo no… —la mujer que estaba por negar la comida sufría nuevamente por el universo. Su estómago gruñó a tal punto que su rostro nuevamente se coloreó de vergüenza, pero en esta ocasión se cubrió con ambas manos para nos ser vista—. ¡Solo será un poco y después me voy!

—Bien, bien; estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo.

—¿De ti? ¡Nada! ¡Y ni se te ocurra espiarme mientras me cambio!

—Como tu digas.

Jessica infló sus mejillas mientras veía como Shidou desaparecía por una puerta. Ella soltó un suspiro tomando la ropa que le trajo y viéndola a detalle. Era curioso que un chico como él también conviviera con una mujer que igual le doblaba la edad, pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto ya que aquella mujer no era un espíritu o alguna clases de ser que tramara una serie de eventos para revivir un viejo amor.

El cambiarse fue sencillo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la miembro de DEM era que tenían un olor particular el cual ya había olido hace poco. En ese momento llegó el único miembro masculino de la casa con dos platos de una especie de sopa de crema cuyo olor despertó aún más el apetito de ella.

—Es crema de champiñones con cebollines—informó Shidou—. Veo que las ropas te han sentado muy bien.

—No son mi estilo—respondió ella mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado—, pero creo que me sientan bien pese a todo.

—Te hacen lucir más joven—opinó llevándose de parte de Jessica una mirada molesta—. Creo que no debí ha de dicho eso, ¿verdad?

—Para ser alguien que se la pasa rodeado de mujeres, eres pésimo al relacionarte con ellas.

Shidou no dijo nada al respecto ya que en parte era verdad. Casi siempre recibía ayuda de Reine o de Kotori para poder llevar sus citas con éxito en un inicio, y justo en este momento rezaba para que parte de ese conocimiento nuevamente resurgiera como momentos atrás sucedió.

Tan pronto la mujer probó un poco, los sabores estallaron en su boca haciendo que ella gritara de alegría recordándole a Shidou cierto personaje de anime que chillaba de la emoción casa vez que comía los alimentos que su protegido preparaba acompañada siempre por una buena lata de cerveza.

—Lamento eso—dijo Jessica tras darse cuenta de su infantil comportamiento.

—No pasa nada, puedo ver que es la primera comida deliciosa que has probado en un tiempo.

—Sí, la primera desde que me mandaron a este trabajo.

Por alguna razón la expresión de la castaña cambió y Shidou se había dado cuenta de ello. En su mirada no estaba esa locura con la que enfrentó a Mana, ni mucho menos se encontraba ese odio que tanto profesaba hacia él como hacía las chicas; ella no mostraba nada de eso que tanto decía, sino que mostraba tristeza, decepción y odio, pero tal vez hacia sí misma.

Los dos comieron en silencio. Nuevamente una extraña atmósfera ocasionaba que se trataran como completos extraños haciendo que Jessica pensara las cosas una y otra vez analizado todo solo para darse cuenta de que la compañía de Shidou no era tan mala como creía.

Ya terminada la comida, Shidou fue a lavar los platos siendo su salida seguida por aquellos ojos celestes que durante un tiempo lo habían vigilado. Tan pronto se perdió de la vista de Jessica, ésta soltó un suspiro fuerte que denotaba cansancio. Ella no podía odiarlo ahora que tuvieron una extraña convivencia porque de alguna forma su sentido común le había gritado haciendo que se cuestionara las órdenes que el presidente de DEM y Ellen le habían ordenado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué me es tan difícil odiarlo ahora? —se preguntaba ella mientras recordaba que hace una hora estaba feliz con matarlo y en este momento se encontraba verdaderamente feliz a su lado—. ¿Será porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo a alguien con quien hablar?

Para Jessica todo era extraño y confuso. Por alguna extraña razón, desde que él la cargó, no, desde que él le dijo que esas palabras cuando lloraba, todo se había ido por el caño.

—Me sentí feliz y como una chica nuevamente—murmuró para sí misma mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde él había desaparecido—. Puede que sea esta la razón por la que Ellen-san no ha querido venir aquí.

La chica se imaginó a su superior en los brazos del joven Itsuka quien disfrutaba de ver el rostro sonrojado de Ellen quien gritaba para ser bajada al piso.

Después de unos minutos regresó Shidou con un poco de flan para ambos siendo recibido por una feliz Jessica que agradeció tímidamente logrando sonrojarlo. Los dos se encontraban sentados el uno al lado del otro comiendo ese postre en silencio el cual terminó cuando ella comenzó a reír de repente.

—¡Dios! ¿Acaso no podemos tener una conversación normal para dejar este silencio? —ella miro seriamente a su compañía quien reía nerviosamente ante el cambio de actitud que tuvo—. ¿No me digas que te ha asustado la bella y sexy Jessica Bailey? ¡Eres Itsuka Shidou! ¡Tú enamoras mujeres con tu encanto y ahora te pones nervioso?

—¡No es lo mismo! —dijo buscando defenderse de alguna forma ante las palabras de la mujer—. Yo no le temo a tu presencia—la actitud que Shidou había tomado llamó mucho la atención de la castaña.

—¡Entonces hablemos! ¡Sí, hagamos eso! —Jessica no sabía si era la tensión o algo más que la hacía hablar, pero agradecía que su boca no se haya mantenido cerrada—. ¡No debes dejar a una bella mujer como yo en silencio! ¡En especial cuando disfruta un flan como este!

—¿Eh? ¿Gracias?... ¡Quiero decir! ¡Por supuesto que no te dejaré aburrirte en silencio! —y él tampoco sabía como los dos terminaron elevando su voz en una conversación así—. Sabes, creo que es la primera ocasión en que no encuentro nada para conversar… Creo que te has decepcionado de mí.

—Creo que Itsuka Shidou puede hacerlo mejor, pero necesita ayuda—dijo ella—. ¿Quieres saber un poco de mí?

Shidou iba a decir que no era necesario, pero al verla notó lo risueña que se encontraba y por ello decidió aceptar su propuesta. Tal vez lo que ella le dijera sería útil en un futuro, o puede que no, pero de cierta manera se sentía atraído por conocer más de la agente de DEM quien hace poco buscaba matarlo y con quién ahora compartía un delicioso flan que de alguna manera creía que los había ayudado.


	2. Chapter 2

Una mañana en compañía mi enemigo

Jessica & Shidou

* * *

No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, simplemente seguía sin creerlo pese a que lo estaba viendo. Era más que obvio que lo adoraba en verdad, pero su miedo al rechazo le impedía verlo. No importaba cuántas veces estuviera con él, siempre se sentía pequeña sí pensaba en las otras chicas con la que él vivía.

Jessica Bailey era una excelente miembro de DEM, de eso no había duda, pero su manera de relacionadas con el mundo simplemente era un fiasco. Nunca pudo volver a tener novio, jamás pudo llevar una vida tranquila como cualquier adolescente debido a su don por la que Westcott la escogió, y peor aún, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz como lo era hoy en día.

Sí, era libre en cierta forma ya que su única misión era espiar la residencia donde los espíritus residían, pero eso no significaba que fuera feliz, al menos no al inicio de su misión. Tuvo que pasar por mucho antes de tomar el valor de ir enfrente e intentar tomar la vida del chico cuya forma de ser le resultaba molesta como dulce.

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! ¡Esas emociones saliendo a flote por cada vez que pensaba en él! No importaba las veces que sus ojos se cruzaran con los suyos, simplemente no podía dejar de soñarlos. Ella soñaba cada día desde aquella vez el despertar a lado y que esos ojos ámbar le mirasen con cariño, que le susurraran buenos días mientras intentaba luchar para no seguir enamorándose de alguien tan perfecto como lo era él.

¡No! No era correcto; era imposible que ellos se llevaran bien. Eran enemigos a fin de cuentas, un día deberían tomar una decisión y cuando la tomaran, los dos se irían por rumbos distintos, él se iría por un rumbo distinto. La dejaría sola, triste y con un corazón roto; el día que se separen, bueno, simplemente ya no estarían juntos…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

Y sin embargo, él estaba en su casa, en su habitación, a escasos centímetros de ella demostrando que seguían juntos.

—Vine a ver cómo seguías—la sencillez con la que habló pasaría desapercibida por cualquier otra persona, pero Jessica no era otra persona y sabía que él estaba preocupado—. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿O prefieres que llamemos al médico?

—No, no es necesario—contestó nuevamente, pero esta vez sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

—Jessica…

—En verdad no es necesario llevarme a un médico.

—No quiero que te pase nada, tonta.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Shidou formó una sonrisa tras ver que esa actitud terca seguía muy presente en su amiga. Ya iban para dos semanas desde que se reencontraron y una bella amistad se había formado o al menos, así lo veía él.

—Hay una buena razón por la que un adulto debe aprender a cocinar, pero por lo visto tú ni siquiera has podido aprender eso—masculló él mientras tomaba asiento junto a su espía quien se recostó nuevamente sin dejar de verlo—. Dime, ¿ya has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?

—Lo he hecho, no hay duda, pero por el momento no pienso traicionar a DEM—contestó ella con seriedad.

—Nunca te pediría eso.

—Lo sé.

Shidou se levantó de la cama y caminó en dirección de las ventanas para abrir esas cortinas que oscurecían la habitación de la bella dama quien al recibir los rayos del sol en su rostro no pudo más que quejarse. ¿Por qué él buscaba torturarla de esa forma? ¿Tan mala era ella para ser sometida ante semejante castigo?

—Eres la reina del drama—las risas no se hicieron esperar; ambos amaban esta rutina que tenían de unos cuantos días para acá y que les ayudó a ganar confianza en su relación—, sí no tienes nada, lo mejor será que te vistas.

—¿Por qué no vienes a hacerlo? —en ese momento Jessica hizo una jugada que el pobre Itsuka no esperaba y del cual no se encontraba preparado—. ¿Cuántas veces has soñado con ver los senos de una chica? —la voz de la muerte se volvía más sensual a la vez que ella dejaba ver cómo únicamente su brazo derecho evitaba que cierta parte de su cuerpo fuera vista sin su autorización.

—Eres de lo peor, pero fue mi error el haberte dicho en aquella ocasión lo que más me gustaba de las chicas—aceptar su "error" simplemente era una lección más para no hablar de más.

—Sí, creo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes de decir eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé; pero solo para recordarte, he visto los pechos de todas ellas y me sorprende que Miku y Muku te ganen.

—¡Pervertido!

Como si de un juego se tratase, Jessica buscó asesinar a Shidou usando su almohada mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sábana de su cama. La escena era graciosa e incluso se podía interpretar como una escena típica de parejas, aunque esté no era el caso.

Ya calmados, los dos bajaron a la planta baja. El rostro de la mayor de inmediato se puso rojo por la pena que sentía, pero esta vez no se debía a la compañía del chico, sino a lo poco que había remodelado su "casa". Desde que llegó, únicamente su habitación había sido acondicionado o al menos, parcialmente.

La primera ocasión en que Shidou llegó a aquel lugar donde ella dormía, terminó topándose con un área sucia y descuidada que decía mucho del estado mental de la mujer. Sostenes tirados en cada rincón, bolsas vacías de comida y latas de cerveza en la cama era lo que podía observar a simple vista, sin mencionar la pequeña montaña de vestidos que se hallaba afuera del armario.

No sintió pena en un inicio, pero tras ver como el chico la ayudaba, sintió asco de su forma de ser por lo que también se le unió. Ahora su habitación era decente, todo gracias al tonto chico que tenía que como amigo, pero eso no significaba que su vergüenza disminuyera. Sabía que debía comprar cosas, por lo que le pediría un día que la acompañara a ver muebles y de paso, disfrutar un rato a solas antes de matarlo.

—¿Y vas a aprender a cocinar? —preguntó Shidou, tomando dirección a la cocina mostrando el mandado que había traído.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Jessica sospechaba que algo se traía en manos, pero al ver su cocina, notó los cambios—. No me digas que me vas a enseñar a cocinar… ¡Ja! ¡Lee mis labios! ¡Nunca!

—Pensé que querías ser la mejor de todo DEM—susurró él, lo que provocó que ella se molestara aún más.

—Se-Seré la mejor, ya lo verás, tan pronto sepa las debilidades de todas y las venza, Westcott me tendrá que poner como su mejor miembro—sus palabras buscaban sonar fuertes, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría vencer a Ellen, ni mucho menos podría acabar con la fama que Takamiya Mana se había hecho—… sí, su mejor miembro—dijo en voz baja mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

Shidou soltó un suspiro. Nuevamente había tocado una fibra sensible ella y el ambiente se puso más tenso entre los dos.

—Oye—dijo ella sin siquiera verle.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que aprender a cocinar no me vendría mal—Jessica entendía que no era normal nada de esto, pero le agradaba y por eso quería continuar—. No quiero que me vuelva a doler el estómago por mal pasarme, pero no creas que hago esto porque me guste, ¿entendiste?

«Lo que me faltaba, una Tsundere como Ellen»

Lejos de ahí, una mujer de ojos amatistas se hallaba en una cama grande. Ellen Mathers ostentaba el título de la maga más fuerte, pero no estaba preparada para la broma que su mente le jugó.

—¡¿Por qué soñé nuevamente que Itsuka Shidou me cargaba?! —exclamó ella toda roja para después soltar un estornudo anormal—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso estás hablando de mí, Itsuka Shidou?... ¡Espera! ¿O acaso estás pensando en mí? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esos pensamientos son malos! —ella pronto se desplomó en su cama donde miró su teléfono el cual pensaba tomar con duda solo para terminar desechando esa idea que tenía—. D-Después le pido los reportes a Jessica.

Regresando con la espía, esta se vio adentrada en el arte culinario por parte del chico. Tal era su desinformación que casi quemaba la cocina con una estufa eléctrica.

—Mejor aprendamos a realizarnos un sándwich—dijo Shidou mientras sostenía un extintor pequeño en su mano.

—Esto es una perdida de tiempo—afirmó ella—. Mejor me quedo con las sopas instantáneas.

—Te vas a volver a enfermar, no es correcto consumirlas cada vez que tengas hambre.

—Podría ir comer a otro lado si ustedes no fueran demasiados y si no se quedaran unos en casa como tú.

—No siempre salgo con ellas, ¿Lo sabes?

—Tenía entendido que las llevabas a una cita para enamorarlas y toda esa cosa cursi.

—¿Celosa?

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron de golpe tras eso último. Una fuerte ira la invadió por dentro y de un rápido movimiento logró poner al chico en el suelo, con escasos centímetros entre rostro y rostro.

—¿Crees que soy una mujer celosa? —preguntó ella esperando la respuesta que él le diera.

—Lo eres—respondió sin miedo de ella.

Jessica estaba decidida a asesinarlo en ese momento por tal falta de respeto, pero entonces el dolor en su vientre regresó. Maldijo su hábito de comer sopas instantáneas y se desplomó encima del chico quien arroja fuera su extinto para atraparla y darle así una sonrisa que logró enojarla aún más.

—¿Deseas seguir aprendiendo a cocinar? ¿O prefieres que vayamos por comida chatarra?

—Te odio.

—Lo sé.

Como odiaba estar equivocada. Siempre era lo mismo, alguien más venía y de alguna forma le hacían darse cuenta de lo errada que se hallaba y eso, en el fondo, siempre la llevó a la locura. Ella deseaba ser perfecta, deseaba serlo, pero nunca encontraba formas para hacerlo.

Sonrió con cierta falsedad. No deseaba que él se diera cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo mal y no por un dolor de estómago, sino por otras cosas más personales.

Ya de pie, los dos regresaron a la pequeña clase que él le estaba impartiendo. Aún siendo uno de los mejores miembros militares de DEM, se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta demasiada práctica en el mundo real. Su primera comida, un simple huevo estrellado, salió mal y eso la frustraba.

—No fue tan malo—comentó él intentando que ella se sintiera mejor.

—¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó, pero esta vez más seria que antes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Shidou estaba preocupado ya que notó un ligero temblor en las manos de Jessica, lo que lo preocupó e incluso le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que dijo hace rato—. Sí deseas, yo…

—¡Jessica Bailey no va a fracasar este día! —exclamó ella mientras un aura parecida al fuego la envolvía solo para después ver directamente al chico apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¡Créeme que voy a prepararte el mejor huevo para que veas lo buena que soy! ¡No pienso fracasar! —para Jessica esto era el todo o nada, no podía derrumbarse si lo pensaba y cómo dijo antes, ella sería la mejor de todos.

Pasaron las horas, con el tiempo ella perfeccionó sus habilidades muy rápidamente, aún cuando estas se encontraban muy lejos de las de Shidou, había logrado preparar un huevo que a simple vista parecía bueno, pero al probarlo, estallaban los sabores en la boca.

—¡Es delicioso! —exclamaba el Itsuka contento.

—Sabía que podía aprender a hacerlo, solo necesitaba pulirme un poco—respondió ella para soplarse las uñas en señal de orgullo por su trabajo y esfuerzo—. ¿Qué sigue?

—Irme, las chicas están preocupadas y Tohka está esperando para que pruebe la comida que ella y Origami preparan—él mostro su teléfono donde se apreciaba una imagen enviada por Kotori quien veía la intensa lucha entre ambas chicas por darle una buena comida.

—Malditas… —Jessica detestaba admitirlo, pero esas dos chicas se veían asombrosas en dicha imagen—. Bueno, entonces mañana te veo, ¿verdad?

—Entonces nos vemos—respondió para ir a la salida.

Para Jessica todo esto era extraño, pero agradable; si lo pensaba, como siempre lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que el chico se había vuelto muy especial para ella, y aunque le costara admitirlo, sentía celos de las chicas quienes acaparaban su atención.

Entendía que no debía relacionarse con él, pero ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera si Ellen llegase un día y le diera la noticia de que el benevolente Isaac Westcott se cansó de ella despidiéndola y diciéndole que es una fracasada. ¡Al demonio con todos en DEM! Nadie la respetaba desde su derrota a manos de Mana, cómo si en verdad conocieran el alcance de la joven como para dar su opinión.

Ella ya no quería seguir con esas ataduras, sin embargo, estaba destinada a llevarlas por su orgullo. Pasar tiempo con Shidou le había ayudado bastante por más que quisiera negarlo, pero su vida le pertenecía a DEM, y ella nunca podía traicionarlos, en especial porque su maldito orgullo no la dejaba.

—Como me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo—susurra ella en voz baja escuchando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta—. ¿Shidou? ¿Acaso se te olvidó algo?... ¿O a caso deseas verme una vez más? —dice ella en un tono juguetón, acomodando su cabello para que el chico viera su belleza.

Ella estaba dispuesta a lucir linda, en especial para él.

Ya en la puerta, se miró a un espejo que se encontraba en la pared para verse un poco. Estaba lista para molestarlo y de paso bromear con él sobre su evidente regreso, pero lo que no se esperaba, era encontrarse con alguien a quien hace tiempo no veía… La causante de sus desgracias era quien tocaba a la puerta.

—¿Jessica?

—Oh… Takamiya Mana.

Las dos estaban frente a frente, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a tensarse a su alrededor.

—Me arrepentiré por esto—ella no estaba segura si estaba loca, o si mente intentaba idear una forma ingeniosa de vengarse de la chica que la llevó a la desgracia, pero estaba segura de que estaba condenándose a pasar un mal rato—. ¿Deseas pasar y tomar algo?

—S-Seguro—responde Mana pasando a lado de ella—. Es bueno saber qué estás bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Parecía que el destino quería jugar con ellas dos. Tal vez era un buen momento para volver a hablar con su antigua camarada, pero entendía que esto sería mucho para ella, pero si podía conversar… Bueno, de todos modos no estaba segura de nada, en especial si ella sabía su misión y venía a encararla por eso.

—Te he extrañado, Jessica.


End file.
